Picaresque
by The Blue Generation
Summary: [HIATUS] "I decided long ago that I would determine my own fate." Follow the story between an unlikely duo as they take one last joyride throughout Japan. Rated T for now. Magoichi/Gracia and Gracia/Tadaoki.
1. The Familiar Taste of Freedom

**Picaresque **  
_' (adj.) involving clever rogues or adventurers especially as in a type of fiction. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Samurai Warriors franchise, nor do I write this for any type of profit. This is just for fun. Duh. Also, as a warning, this fanfiction will heavily revolve around Gracia and Magoichi's little relationship. No haters, please. Don't like it, don't read it. I'd love comments as well, so review if you have the time \o/ Enjoy! Ah, and additional notes explaining some inconsistencies I tried fixing are found at the end of the story. Damn you KOEI and your weird timelines. And at the risk of rambling any longer, you would be stupid to think that this had no spoilers for Gracia's story line.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **  
The Familiar Taste of Freedom

* * *

"But you're going back, aren't you? To that world of politics and power."

She didn't have to. Maybe somewhere in him, soulless and cold as he was, he wanted her to say no. There was going to be trouble, though. And like a true Saika, he knew that trouble had a way of kicking your ass and handing it back to you in pieces. He didn't want that for her. She had enough to go through as it is (and, perhaps some of it was his fault, if he didn't leave her behind). Plus, wasn't she married now? He mentally counted how many responsibilities that gave her as the lady of the household; bearing the heir, taking care of the system, attending court sessions with lords...

She would say yes. She'd go back. And quite frankly, he was prepared for that answer. They had their fun. It was time for grown-up things now, and_ boy_, did she grow up well.

"I missed you."

He glanced at her silently, unblinkingly. He felt the same. She was, by far, the only real friend he'd ever made (considering Hideyoshi as part-real friend part-backstabbing traitor) all throughout his life. Mercenaries had it tough. You get hired for a job, you get paid and then you leave. You didn't have time for trivial relationships. Visit a brothel, hire a whore; that was Magoichi's life before he met her. So he admitted it, he missed her.

"...I should go before troops come in and recognize me." He chuckled without mirth and moved to walk away from the aftermath of the battle. Sakon put up a huge fight to capture his little lady. He wouldn't have expected veteran warriors like Yoshihiro Shimazu and Motochika Chosokabe to come just to take her hostage. He could feel it in the air - there was a bigger fight coming up soon. Sekigahara was inching in, drawing as much dirty tactics and low blows from both sides as possible. Japan was on the line. Of course they wouldn't feel remorse for capturing a woman just so her husband could switch sides. He wondered how desperate Hideyoshi's successor was, until her voice broke him free from his thoughts again.

"Mago."

He stopped mid-step, and turned to her. She refused to face him, and instead opted to stare at the smoke and rubble stacked together through endless layers. She said his name, his personal nickname from her, and yet he felt there was something deeper. He was missing something. It was as if she was commanding him to stay. To listen. Quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, Magoichi walked over to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? You hurt?"

She shook her head. There was no other sound heard, other than the dwindling crackle of the fire and the falling debris. He was getting worried. What the hell was wrong if she wasn't injured? Why was she so quiet?

"Little lady, this isn't the time for any surprises or jokes. You gotta tell me what's up." He slung his gun more comfortable over his shoulder and moved to look at her face, which was downcast the entire time. She was lost in thought, eyes glazed over the seemingly uninteresting pile of rocks at her feet. When he managed to stand directly in front of her, Gracia looked up with a face fresh of war, dirt on her cheeks and eyes gleaming with...something he couldn't place.

"I've decided."

"So you finally spoke up, huh? Okay, what did you decide on?" Magoichi wondered how hard it was to just say she would stay behind. Really, he wouldn't mind! Again, he was more than prepared for her to stay and return to their life before all of this happened. Back to how things should be. ("Should" being a working term that was to be taken lightly).

Needless to say, her next response got him completely off-guard, to the point of widening eyes and the literal taking a step back.

"Mago, take me with you again. Please?"

* * *

Word spread quickly about the tragedy of the Hosokawa mansion. Messengers left and right hurried their horses to the camp of the Lord Tadaoki, praying they weren't too late to give the news. The surviving retainers his wife had managed to save also fled the scene to report firsthand, about their lady's bravery and withstanding courage in the face of grave danger. Right in the middle of the meeting, Tadaoki Hosokawa was greeted by a somewhat entertaining sight of a horde of people greedily taking up air after their long journey, attempting to relay the same message.

"Calm yourselves. One at a time. Excuse me, my lords, for the interruption. I'm certain this is urgent news, since under regular circumstances they would not barge in so recklessly." He gave some of them the evil eye, subtly, and walked out with a bow and a flourish. As the tent's flaps covered the group of people, with their lord in tow, he frowned and crossed his arms. However, at the sight of a certain Shosai Ogasawara, he paled immediately and his hands went straight back to his sides. He clutched his fists tightly, mentally preparing himself for their terrible news.

News they wouldn't have to report to him, should he have ignored his honor and refuse to give out the command.

"Forgive us, my lord!" one of the messengers bowed.

"But this is very urgent, indeed!" the other sat up and bowed again.

"Enough. Tell me, now." Tadaoki hardened his resolve. It was his order. He would see it to the end, even if it would cause him the greatest anguish in the world. "I am not telling you _again_. What news?" He spoke with a cold sneer, and perhaps, a certain sadness that pushed him to the lengths. Was she dead or not? He needed to know!

The messengers all knelt down and finally, gathered enough breath to tell the tale.

"Our Lady Gracia is alive, my lord! She was aware of your plan to have her killed if the Western Forces were to lay siege to the manor, and yet fought against the army anyway!" Tadaoki gaped, and in a mix of relief and confusion, he ordered them to continue with silence. Who spoke up next, however, was not a messenger, but the generals themselves. In a stark contrast to the messengers, they spoke with a soft, almost thankful, calm.

"It's true. Our Lady graciously saved our lives and ignored your order. She said, in her own words, that she would not give up the fight even if the odds were against us. My lord, she fought off the Ishida troops and forced them to retreat."

Tadaoki could feel the sting of the wind in his unblinking eyes. The dignified and prestigious warlord left speechless at the reports of his men...it could be funny to some. But to that same warlord, he was a tumble of emotions. She was alive? Was that a good thing? Of course it was, his wife was still with him! The pain, it didn't have to come! Yet, at the same time, Tadaoki felt a strong tug at his heart. He looked down and ignored the rest of the words the messengers sputtered out. She knew all along that he had planned for them to kill her...But not once did she tell him of her knowledge.

Guilt. Tadaoki felt the sharp pangs of guilt.

He loved her._ Adored_ her. That was the reason why he had ordered them to kill her in the first place. He couldn't bare to see her struggle through the tortures of being a hostage for the other army. He'd rather see her peaceful in death, and so he had thought then that he chose the lesser of the two evils. Not once did he realize there was another possibility to his plan. Was he that easy to read? When did she get this information? Did she get it by herself, or did she have inside help? He shook himself free from his irrelevant thoughts and swallowed the lump in his throat. How could he dare face her now? What could he say or do to make her forgive him for his crime to her? He had dishonored her integrity and her strength of heart.

"...Thank you for reporting your findings. I don't need to hear anymore." He said calmly. Leading the men inside an empty tent, Tadaoki took a seat and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Where is Gracia now?"

Shosai spoke once more. He took the lead on the other side of the table, leaning with his palms down. "She is with the renegade who helped save her back at the manor's remains, my lord. It was her wish to stay behind with him."

Tadaoki's head snapped up before he could even finish his own train of thought and Shosai's sentence. A renegade? Could he mean that man she was so fond of, that she had to retell every living soul of their journeys together when she was younger; _that_ renegade? Impossible. She said he was dead. Or rather, there was a high chance he was. Now that he thought about it, she never once said the exact words "He's dead now". It was always, "He's probably injured." or, "I don't know where he is anymore." Never dead. He only presumed her nature prevented her from saying it out right. Yet again, he underestimated his beloved wife. The guilt struck him more than he could have ever imagined.

But what he felt more than the guilt was the underlying worry. She was alone with a man he didn't even know was real. A man he hadn't given the grace of his trust. Gracia may have, but not_ him_, and his gut was telling him what to do next. In a flash, Tadaoki stood and sent out the men, leaving only two messengers and Shosai's lieutenant.

"Set forth to go back to the manor right now, and take your lady with you. Tell her...to come here. With haste, gentlemen. With _extreme _haste!" Though his words were gentle, his demeanor was not. The feeling was growing stronger with every aching minute. Something was going to happen, and he didn't like the looks of it one bit. As soon as the men set out on their horses with lightning fast speed, Tadaoki stared out into the sky with a deep set frown.

He would not lose her again. He needed to redeem himself.

* * *

When the small army arrived back at the scene, it was nearing dusk. Shosai's men scattered across the area, calling out their lady's name in the hopes of finding her taking refuge somewhere in the broken buildings and temples. Their search was in vain. There seemed to be no other person in the area but themselves. Even the closest village to their manor had no clue as to where the Lady could have gone.

Hope was renewed when one of the soldiers ran up to the head lieutenant with a letter in tow. They almost tore open the paper, fearing for the safety of the woman who risked her own life so that they could escape. That was _their_ job, not hers. What they read brought dread upon their doorsteps.

"...This is not good. We must report back to Lord Tadaoki at once."

Clutching the letter, he gave it one more good read before stuffing it safely inside his armor's pocket. The army left with the same speed they left the camp of their lord, the setting sun coloring the destruction behind them with appropriate bloodshed red.

_'I'm going to have one last adventure. I'll promise I'll return before the fight begins. Please forgive me. And trust me.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So, I think you've all guessed by now that this story is a "what-if" scenario. And since KOEI didn't give any personality to Tadaoki in this game, I'm going to take liberty with that and make it up myself. _  
_


	2. The Road Less Traveled

Here's the second chapter! Sorry if my updates are slow. I don't have a lot of time to spare for writing fanfiction updates. College is the gateway to hell, I am telling you all now. It's fun, but it will suck your soul in and never let it go until graduation.

Oh, and remember: the more reviews, the faster I'll update! Maybe. I don't know, I'm just trying to bribe you. Haha. Ha. :| Anywho! Enjoy chapter two. Thanks to the the reviewers as well!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**The Road Less Traveled

* * *

His retainers were worried for his current condition. With the inevitable clash between the Tokugawa and the Toyotomi coalition closing in on every man, woman and child, there was hardly any time for pacing around camp with nothing but the thought of a runaway wife to keep him going. The soldiers glanced at each other and wondered what possessed their Lady to leave in such a way. They were no strangers to her wanderlust, having previously run away before as a child, but this? This was pushing it. She was no longer a child, and she was married.

It was simply _unheard_ of.

Tadaoki, aware of the unwanted company spying on him from the tent's folds, simply ignored the staring and focused his energy in venting out a mixture of frustration, grief and anger. Stress could also be added to that list, because he was certainly not in a state of calm at the moment, and nothing in the campsite was helping him ease himself of his troubles. He doubted anything could, really. Not now, not until she returned and he could stop fidgeting at every waking moment.

Back and forth, back and forth, Tadaoki walked feverishly, as if he was trying to walk himself to his own demise. His head was bent down, and his eyes were fixated on the hot earth beneath his feet. There was no telling where that _rogue _could have taken his wife. And seeing as she was so willing to go with him for "one final adventure"...he groaned and slammed his head on the war table, maps and scrolls momentarily jumping out of their places.

There were so many scenarios playing in his head, none of them pleasurable.

The retainers that stayed and watched their Lord torment himself decided on calling his strategist to help calm him down. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and despite the danger of being reprimanded intensely for disturbing him in his work, they ultimately had no other choice. Nobody could snap their Lord out of his daze but him.

As soon as he felt the prying eyes leave him, Tadaoki closed his own and slumped down on the ground. He was more than aware of the impending doom posed to them by the forces of Shima Sakon, and quite frankly, he couldn't fight them off in his current state. He needed to regain some peace of mind, lest his entire army falls to the hands of the enemy. Plus, what would his own Lord think? All of this commotion for one girl? They would not let him turn the army around to find her.

He stayed on the ground, slumped over with his head bowed down, belittling his own honor. He was only glad that a small mercy was granted to him, in that his soldiers were no longer there. Or at least, so he thought.

* * *

"...This is crazy, you know that? Why did I even agree to this?"

"Because we're pals? And you have a soft spot for women everywhere?"

"Tch. You know me too well. I guess."

"It's why I'm your pal."

"That still doesn't make this right. You know that."

The conversation had started out so gently, as a opposed to the sharp silence that enveloped them when they started their trek away from the site of the Hosokawa fire. She hadn't made any moves to speak to him, only content with looking up at the darkening sky, and he in turn was not exactly raring to fire his questions at her after she had gone through such an ordeal. True, he wasn't on the affirmative side when she had made her decision, but time stood witness to her woman's resolve once she had set out to do something, and Magoichi was no more useful in convincing her to stay than a fish is out of water.

A nagging voice in his head told him that he let her follow him, just like before, but he ignored it. He was a man who listened to reason. He'd like to believe that, truly.

"Are you going to take me back there?" Gracia didn't turn to look at her companion, and opted to focus her gaze to the vanishing point of their path. The sun was close to setting completely, plunging the entire background into a calming yet foreboding violent glaze. She looked up waiting for his reply. The stars were starting to come out.

"I think you'll put up a bit of a fight if I did that, little lady. Quite frankly, I'd much rather have you around then drag you back there kicking and screaming, and me with more bruises." He laughed then, and he hadn't realized what he just said until Gracia finally tore her attention away from the twilight sky and on to his own tanned features. Her expression was near unreadable for Magoichi, but he was good at poker faces too. He smiled, and patted her on the head.

"I mean, you don't wanna go back, do you? You wanna go on this whole, one last adventure thing, right?" She nodded a bit. "Then who the hell am I to stop you?"

He could answer his own question. He was her best friend; if this journey meant putting her in harms way, he'd be completely opposed to the idea. But then again, Magoichi didn't know what was actually worse. Being taken hostage every time you close your eyes, or bandits. Somehow, the bandits seemed more pleasant. At least he could protect her from them.

"...Mago, I'm sorry I forced you into this." That was unexpected from her part, Magoichi mused. He frowned a bit, but they continued walking anyway, and he decided to find somewhere to stay for the night the moment she stopped talking (which might actually lead them walking till dawn).

"I suppose your offer was too much of a good thing for me to pass up so easily." Her eyes gave it away. She stopped walking then, leaving herself behind his large strides. Magoichi turned back and breathed in slowly. For all the time they joked around after he had set off away from her burnt mansion, Magoichi never really got a good look at her eyes. Now, in the overcoming darkness, he saw them glimmer like candles in an altar. She wasn't exactly going to cry, but the emotion that was harbored within her...Magoichi wasn't sure if it was guilt or loneliness.

"You can take me back, if you really want to. This wasn't a good idea. You're right." Gracia bit her lip and stared up at him, unwavering and all. "Tadaoki is going to get so angry with me. And he'll want to know who took me away, too. I don't want you to get _hurt_. Mago, I'll go back. Thank you for playing along with me."

Gracia had turned to leave, really. She turned back, and she took large strides like he did, and she was truly going to return. He imagined the lingering troops there would find her, and report back to her husband. He imagined she would be crying, inside a tent, figuring out what she had done. He imagined she'd get scolded and locked up. He imagined he'd never see her again. Or forever. Whichever came first.

The vision of her retreating figure caused something in the gunslinger to snap. He wasn't sure what it was, but he honestly didn't have much care in him to figure it out. Quickly, he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back to him, gently. She managed to step back, so that they were facing each other, despite the awkward position. She looked so frightened. It reminded him of his lost village and people. Of her voice, screaming out for him to return._ Looking for him. _

Magoichi was like steel. He spoke calmly yet surely, as if he knew nothing could ever counter what he was about to say.

"I wasn't joking around when I agreed to this, little lady." He started out. "But before we move on, wherever it is we're going, or wherever it is _you're_ going, you need to ask yourself this; what do _you_ want? What is it that you _need_ to do?" He inched closer to her face, as if to make his point clear. All this time, she was forced back into living in a cage she had escaped from. She told him before that she wanted to see the world, and Magoichi told himself then and there that he would do whatever it took to make that happen. Japan was by far not the whole world, and if Gracia still wanted that wish to be fulfilled, then he would make her understand that. Even if it meant waging a war.

It was what pals did for one another.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have left you like that. I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Magoichi let her arm go, and she looked down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing.

"But if you really wanted to stay there, you wouldn't have answered me. You wouldn't have went with me, and you wouldn't have had to write that letter." He plopped his gun down, leaning on it firmly.

"I told you. You make your own choices. But you gotta be clear on them, and most importantly, you gotta stick with them." He of all people knew that to be true. Killing Nobunaga and wreaking havoc on the land without his intention for it to evolve into something that horrible...He believed it was eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth, but it went so wrong. Hideyoshi had to pay for his mistake (though he still couldn't get himself to call it that), and despite his desire to take it all back, he can't. Magoichi had to live with the fact that he killed both her father and Nobunaga, and the moment the truth came out to her, he'd have to live with that too.

It's time she learned that as well.

"You determine your own fate, right?"

Gracia replied softly, like a newly born kitten's mewl for a mother's milk. His eyes never left her form, her hands tightly wrapped around the tassels of her cloak, and her hair slightly tousled from the previous bout. Her words had a certain nostalgia to them, and carried a wisdom he hadn't known she possessed. Time really did fly by, especially when you weren't there to watch it.

"You got it."

The woman in questioning closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths. Her decision now scared her more than her decision to fight back the Western Army. This would change _everything_, and she was aware that this was more than selfish. This was _sinful_. She couldn't run away from her responsibility, yet Magoichi told her that her responsibility was to herself. Was that actually true? Did it matter what she wanted? Gracia already experienced a lifetime's worth of journeys with him, in her youth. But now...now when things were heating up for the future of the country...this was when she decided to leave? Though she was going to return, she was compromising the lives and worries of the people that care for her.

It wasn't so easy to run away anymore. Not when you're not sure what mattered the most; the duty to who you are now, or the duty to who you knew you truly were.

_Are._

She took a small, feeble step towards him. She was frowning deeply, and she shook her head. Strands of red hair fell down her face. She looked tired.

"Mago, I _need_ to be home. It's where I belong."

His face was set in stone. "You're going home, little lady."

Her grimace seemed to be permanent. "What do you mean?"

A smile finally crept its way up to his lips. He looked relaxed all of a sudden, that confidence returning to him like a gushing waterfall to a spring. "You'll be coming back. You'll go home. You're only taking the road less traveled."

Gracia stared on with only the steady humming of the crickets ringing in her ears. Without a blink, or another word spoken in retaliation, the woman dressed in green moved to Magoichi's side and he, in turn, did not speak either. Their walk took on a familiar pace, and soon, they were lead to a humble resting place by an uninhabited glade, beacons of light shining down on them like guardians. She laid down on the dry grass, and closed her eyes to the scent and taste and _feel _of the road she knew she was meant to take one more time. With him.

Gracia smiled and whispered a quiet thank you, before allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the wind.

Magoichi set his gun down and felt his own mouth twinge upwards in fondness. The moment her breathing calmed, Magoichi turned his head upwards and exhaled stressfully.

He still wasn't sure if he was convincing Gracia, _or himself_, that this was the right thing to do.

* * *

"My, my. Is this the kind of posture a leader should have?"

Tadaoki growled before pushing himself up off the ground. He dusted his elbow pads and shoulders, and as he watched the tall man approach him, arms filled with scrolls and books, Tadaoki twisted his neck to the left and heard a satisfying crack.

"I wasn't expecting your company."

Shimizu Makoto only shrugged in reply and set his supplies down on the table, before realizing his friend's tendencies to hit solid objects when in trouble, so he opted to place it on an empty chair instead. True enough to his deduction, Tadaoki slammed his head down on the table once more and clenched his fists to the point that his gauntlets loosened by the strap. The newcomer only watched nonchalantly, and soon enough, Tadaoki regained his composure and fixed his armor, as if nothing ever happened.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"You're men have been telling me all sorts of nasty reports about your behavior, you know. Care to explain what's going on?"

Tadaoki fumed in silence and threw the strategist a torn up letter. Makoto eyed it with some interest, before opting to piece it together. Tadaoki would calm down as soon as he finished decoding the pieces of paper. He was so very used to his outbreaks whenever things did not go according this plan. That was mainly the reason why Makoto joined in his ranks as his head adviser. The title of strategist was more ceremonial than anything. The entire army knew that it was their commander-in-chief that lead the war, on the field and off of it.

Long story short, Makoto was there to make sure Tadaoki had someone to help him with his touchy moods.

"Were you given a death threat, my Lord? To tear this poor letter so violently like this..." He tutted jokingly, successfully repairing one third of the letter with minimal effort. At least Tadaoki tore in clean cuts.

"This is no laughing matter. Hurry up and finish reading that letter." His voice was filled with impatience, and the sweat dripping from his brow down to his neck was not helping his fumbled state of being. Was it a hot day out or was it just him, and all his pacing around in full body armor?

"I haven't even started yet, thanks to you." Makoto said, though it was mostly a lie. He was reading through it as he arranged the torn pieces, and had actually finished reading the message since it was only one sentence long. He pretended to mess with it some more, until finally Tadaoki closed his eyes and sat on his place at the head of the table. Makoto took this as a sign that he was ready to hear what he had to say regarding the message. He feigned a surprised look and tutted again. Tadaoki stared at him, seeing through his guise (because being childhood friends with the sarcastic man helped).

"Well?"

Makoto walked towards him and leaned on the side of the table. "I expected as much."

His lord wasn't too happy with his answer. "What do you mean by that? I don't want any cryptic answers."

The strategist shrugged with his head and repeated himself. "It's not cryptic at all, my lord. I meant what I said; that I expected as much." Before Tadaoki had a chance to explode at him, Makoto cut him off completely by adding to his statement. "Your wife, as beautiful and charming as she is," He paused for a moment, subtly checking if complimenting his beloved would manage to calm his nerves a bit. It did, as he expected as well, so he continued.

"...has had this insatiable wanderlust that you of all people should know about. She was given the opportunity, and so she took it. It's like dangling a fresh bone in front of a rabid dog's face."

Tadaoki stood up abruptly, anger laced in his tone. "She is not a rabid dog."

Makoto rolled his eyes calmly. "Now you're taking things too personally."

The man dressed in dark blue ran his hands over his face and leaned on his knees. "Do you know why she left, Makoto?"

"No, I'm afraid not. All I'm certain of is this is not a surprising matter, at least, not for me."

"Why aren't you surprised?"

Makoto played with the string of his belt. "I stated my reasons already, haven't I?"

Tadaoki shook his head and stood up, touching his friend by the shoulder and facing him towards him. Makoto wondered how many faces Tadaoki could have in one sitting. When he entered the tent, he was a raging pile of testosterone. Now, he looked like the complete opposite. Helpless, scared, worried. While he is used to it, it's still unsettling to witness.

"You know what I'm asking of you. Is it because of my orders? Did she run away because of what I did?"

Makoto finally faced him of his own volition and gave him a certain look. He knew he'd bring it up sometime. "I doubt it, my lord. Despite her lack of priorities, I highly doubt she's stupid enough to get angry at you for your orders. This is a time that requires such desperate acts. My Lady would not hold that against you."

"What husband would want to kill their own wife?" Tadaoki's hand slipped from his shoulder.

"Many would do the same. You were protecting her."

"She fought back and she _won_. Who is protecting who now, Makoto?"

"The chances of her winning that fight were minimal. Luck happened to be by her side, and that is why she was able to push them back. Your choice was still the most logical."

"I underestimated her strength. Both of heart and of her will." Makoto watched him impassively, though he the underlying concern still hovered about him. Tadaoki leaned back on the table, mimicking his own position, and closed his eyes. What his wife did left Tadaoki feeling more than guilt and concern. He was being filled now, with doubt. Makoto had to act fast. As the leader of their army, there was no room for doubt or for guilt. War did not allow such luxuries.

And Makoto would not allow it either.

"My Lord, would you have wanted her to fight back, then?"

"What? Of course not!"

"So ordered your men to kill her should her honor be at stake?"

"...Yes." He faltered a bit. "Yes, I did. We...I believed, that I was doing the right thing. I would rather give her up to Death than to allow her to be tainted by the hands of the enemy."

"Then you have answered your own questions."

Tadaoki looked up at him, eyes still uncertain and longing for the right decision. He was becoming clouded and lost. He wasn't so sure of things anymore.

"I am not following any longer."

Makoto sighed to himself. Sometimes he wondered if Tadaoki was as smart as he seemed.

"My Lord, your decision was to have her killed if and when the enemy put her in harm's way. She did not follow you, so she fought back. She won, and when the troops came back, she was no longer there and left you with this letter of a hasty retreat." He held up the said letter for emphasis. "Instead of wallowing here and questioning yourself, you should be out there, commanding this army. Leave me with a search party, and we will find your wife. This is no longer your priority. The war, however, _is._"

Tadaoki was being circled as Makoto spoke. He still couldn't understand what he wanted to do.

"You're saying I should let her be?"

Makoto nodded. "More or less. You must stand by your decisions."

"I cannot do that. No. I refuse." Tadaoki stood and started pacing the room once more. He put his fingers underneath his chin, thinking and plotting and the scenarios kept returning.

"My Lord..."

"No, Makoto. I know where my responsibilities lie, and she is one of them. I cannot leave her be to go on this...this _futile_ expedition! Not when she is with that _vagrant_, alone and defenseless." He snarled at the image, and he cursed that man who allowed her to follow her wild instincts. The way he said the moniker for Magoichi was filled with disdain. He would stand by his decision indeed, but the decision he had made then had already passed. Now, it was time to make a new one, and only he could make it happen. They don't know Gracia as he does. They wouldn't be able to find her so easily.

However, Makoto's interests were piqued at the mention of another person. He quirked his eyebrow. "Vagrant, you say? She was kidnapped, then?"

Tadaoki waved him off. "No. She has told us stories of a man named Saika Magoichi, yes?" Makoto nodded slowly. "It seems that he was there to save her when the Western Army attacked the manor, and after the flames had died down, she decided to go along with him, promising to return before the war would begin."

Makoto's eyes widened. He knew about her strange obsessions with the man, but to run away at the turn of war? Now that changed everything.

"If I leave her be, she might not return home. His hold on her heart is too strong, too strong even for me to cut through it." Tadaoki spoke with a certain longing, though Makoto was too busy thinking. Something had to be done about this. Their Lady was being too liberal. There would be repercussions.

"...Makoto, I leave you in charge of the army. I will return with the Lady Gracia not before long."

Makoto was not surprised with his decision either. "Sekigahara will begin in a week's time. They are only waiting for the forces in the South to gather. You don't have much time." The urgency in his voice was overwhelming. For once, Makoto was taken aback by something.

"I know that. We will both return before that begins. I assure you. You can handle things from here, yes?" Tadaoki was already re-dressing, finding his swords and grabbing his helmet with haste. His decision was clear. Makoto had told him that he should stand by his decisions, and he was doing so now. He decided to have her killed, and he went through with it. Now that her safety was being compromised again, Tadaoki's decision involved her once more, and he would do everything in his power to make sure she came home. Clean and swift; that would be his mission. Sekigahara would not start without him.

Makoto half-heartedly allowed his Lord to go. But his hesitation was fueled by his reason telling him this was a bad idea. A week's time would not be enough to find her, and if he was delayed...their army would fall.

"Tadaoki, reconsider."

The man, donned in his helmet, nodded and saluted a goodbye. "Take care. You'll explain to the men, use any excuse you can find. I won't be long."

The moment he left the tent, Makoto tapped his foot impatiently and stared all around him. He wouldn't have let his Lord go if he hadn't know that another person was involved in the mess, but somehow, learning about Gracia traveling with that man she idolized so much changed his opinions. He wondered why, and realized at the sound of the horse's hooves trampling out of camp, that it was because if it was not Tadaoki who left to retrieve her, she might not return, despite promising them otherwise. Makoto allowed Tadaoki to leave because he was a sentimental man. And Makoto knew his sentimentalities would cause him to function out of propriety if they were not quelled.

Makoto stared out into the distance, the dust cloud following Tadaoki's wake. He had to bring her back. If not, the Eastern Forces might fall. Most importantly, Tadaoki's heart would be crushed.

"What did you ever see in her?" He mumbled, before gathering his things and preparing to explain to a crowd of ten thousands where their trusted leader ran off to in the middle of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Shimizu Makoto is not a real character. He is an OC I made for the story, to parallel with Magoichi and Gracia's friendship. If you notice, the theme of this chapter is about decisions, and Makoto will be a recurring character to act as Tadaoki's partner-in-crime. His name respectively means "pure water" and "truth".


End file.
